Rosalies Daughter
by Mrs.Pattinson495
Summary: Rosalie got pregnant while she was a vampire. Now Melanie Hale is thirteen, and dealing with her life with vampires. all fluff, no plot.
1. Chapter 1

"Eclipse-no it was breaking dawn..." When i walked down the halls i heard all the twilight freaks babble on and on about those books. Who hasnt read them? I personally thought they were hilarious, because they were "based" on my family. My father was Emmet Cullen, and my mother was Rosalie Hale. My aunts were Alice and Bella, and My uncles were Jasper and Edward. My grandparents were Carlisle and Esme Cullen. I was Melanie Grace Hale. gay name- i know. But hey, my parents are like 70.

"Alice, I hate this." I whined **(FYI- I CANT SPELL TO SAVE MY LIFE) **to her at my locker. She giggled and pranced over to my right and leaned against the locker next to mine.

"Come on, its the last period." She said with a blinding smile. Three guys whistled at her, and she pretended that she never heard them.

"Yes, but then i have to go home and deal with my annoying parents." I said as i tripped over my feet- and Alice caught me.

"Well they're going to be even more annoyed if your late to your class." She said as she pranced away.

My last class was spanish, and since i was already fluent, i never paid attention. Which left me time to think over my life.

Every ten years a vampire woman goes through a "cycle" when she can get pregnant. No one really knew that until my mom "magicly" got pregnant. She had always wanted a baby, but she never thought she would have one. The further she got in her pregnancy, the more human she became. By the end, she was fully human. But of course once i could function on my own, she had to go through the painful change again. Me and my mom had never been that close. We were complete oppistites. She was blonde, tall, model- like. I had super-thick dark dark brown hair, my moms "human" blue eyes... people said i looked like my mom, i had her figure, but i wasnt as tall, and i had all her facial features, but i was anything but gracefull. My family always joked that i was actually Bella's child. She was super clumsy when she was human, and she used to blush alot-like me. I had always been really close with my dad. When i was little we would have "wrestling" matches on the living room floor, and he taught me how to play football, basketball, and of course baseball.

We moved around about every four years, so it was always hard to make friends. Now me and Alice were in 8th grade, dad and mom were in 10th grade (not that they looked it...) and edward, bella, and jasper were freshmen. I had no clue how anyone believed that they were that young. And since Alice had always been like my best friend, she was stuck being in 8th grade.

"Sweet Cheeks!!" Dad screamed when i got in the back of the jeep.

"How was school?" Mom asked turning her head to look at me and smile.

"It was good. Boring, but good." I said.

Dad snorted. "Imagine how we feel. We've done this, what, at least thrity times."

"Well why do you do it then? You two look old enough to have a regular job. Or we could move to Austrailia and i could be homeschooled, and you would avoid all of this." I suggested, sitting higher in my seat so i could look at my dad in the mirror. He smiled then turned to my mom and raised his eyebrows, telling her to explain.

"We do it because it makes us feel normal, feel human again. And your different enough as it is, you should at least go to a regular school." She said.

So that was it. I knew i was a freak at school, the new girl with a bunch of adopted siblings and strangly young parents. But now my mom was telling me that. Not that i didnt know already, i mean seriosly, how normal can you be when your parents are the subjects of horror stories?

I remembered Halloween in first grade, we had the big Halloween parade and three kids in my class dressed up as "ugly vampires". I spent the whole time crying in the corner of the cubby room. Of course the teacher didnt and couldnt know that my family were all vampires, so when she found me i told her i was crying because i didnt think my mommy would be there. Which was actually true. I knew Carlisle and Esme would be there posing as my parents, but i wasnt sure if my REAL mommy and daddy would be there. My mom and dad did end up coming.

When we got to the house Esme had made cookies. When i was born everyone just sorta took up cooking. Edward could already cook because of Bella, so he taught everybody.

"Baking cookies, very human." I complemented Esme while i dropped my backpack on a chair on the table and went to get a glass of water.

"Thank you sweetie. How was school?" She asked as she kissed my forehead.

"It was good. Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Grampa's at work, Alice and Jasper got home about five minutes ago, and they went hunting. Edwards in the music room, Bella's in her room-" "And your parents are in their room, so you might want to stay down here for a little while." Bella cut off Esme, and came over to me and wrapped her arms around my waist.

I turned to look at Bella. "Whats Eddy doing?" I asked.

"Composing something i think. I didnt really pay attention." She said looking towards the door of the basement, which Esme turned into a music room for Edward.

**comment if you like. **


	2. Chapter 2

Bella had always been more of a sister than an aunt to me, but that was the way it was with my whole family. Esme pulled the cookies out of the oven and turned to me.

"Did your parents tell you about the party?" She asked, leaning against the counter.

"um... no." I admitted fearfully, knowing Alice it would be something over the top.

"Its just a little summer party that gandad wanted to have so he can see some of his old friends." She explained.

"By friends, you mean people who are like four hundred, right?" I asked, smiling.

"Some, Tanya and all them are coming" Bella rolled her eyes and i stifled a laugh.

"When?" I asked.

"This weekend." Esme said as my parents came down the stairs, re-arranging their clothes. When mom got to the bottom she took a deep breath and smoothed her hair.

"Melanie, you get to skip school tomorrow." Mom said as she came to stand across from me. I squeaked and jumped, clapping my hands. Dad laughed.

"Wait-why?" I asked, begining to get scared.

"Shopping." My mom said with a devilish grin. I groaned. only MY mom would let me skip school for shopping.

"If you didnt look so much like your mother, people would never you were even related." Dad said with a smile.

Mom loved the fact that i looked like her. She had wanted a kid for like 60 years, so she deserved it. My mom was beautiful, even when she was human, she was beautiful. i got lucky.

I had always had a thing for history and vintage things, probably the result of my family being who they are. And lucky for me, my mom and aunt, and grandma had a never-ending supply of all things vintage. My room-- for example, is all vintage. My bed was actually Esmes. It was a big four-poster with dramatic canopy curtainish things. My desk belonged to Carlisle, My dresser was my moms, the big chest in the corner of my room was Jaspers. They had all been restored and given to me as a birthday present. My favorite time period was the seventeen hundreds, which made me really close with Carlisle. He used to sit on my bed and tell me about what it was like back then.

"Melanie, do you have homework?" Mom asked.

"Yeah." I said as i grabbed my backpack and shuffled up the stairs to my room.

My room had pale blue walls with black and white posters of all my favorite old movies. I had a big bay window with black curtains that matched the ones on my bed. I flopped down on my bed and grabbed my ipod off the nightstand. I put on David Archuleta's "Crush" and started mouthing all the words. I shifted so that i was laying across my bed with my head dangling off the side.

I listened to my ipod until mom came into my room and told me that dinner was ready.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so... I totally forgot about this story and even this account until about two months ago. Sorry. As you might be able to tell, I was like 13 when I wrote/did all of this and well... im not too crazy about it now. I actually completely hated Twilight after Breaking Dawn came out... stupid Renesmee. Ok anyway... sorry to those of you who liked it, I might write something similar, but this has just got to go.


End file.
